


A Business Deal

by PippyLI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, For Dialogue Practice, Gen, Government Business, How Do I Tag, My Attempt at Something Original, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: Two beings of separate groups get together at a diner to make a deal.(Better than it sounds...Possibly)





	A Business Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of this prompt: “Write a story or scene about two people—or other nonhuman characters, if you prefer—from very different backgrounds sharing a meal together. What do they learn about each other that they weren't expecting?”

Juden Welsh eyed at the unusual creature eating the breadsticks across from him, hands folded on top of the table and expression neutral. It was an inhabitant of the Reperatin community, so it would only be expected that his dinner partner would be filthy and uncivilized like the rest of the group, no matter what high position it may hold.

He adjusted his hat and took a sip of the tea in front of him.

“So, sir.” Juden said, watching as the reperatinan ceased to slow the bread-eating. He tried again, a little louder. “Excuse me, sir.”

The creature quickly finished the piece of bread it had in its hands and looked up with its big eyes, waiting. Juden tried not to feel too unnerved.

He put on a fake smile.

“What brings you to this part of the district? Do you like it here, are the sights nice?”

The creature just squinted its eyes, not saying a word. Unnoticeable to most, but something Juden caught sight of. He could vaguely feel water droplets forming on the back of his neck.

“Right.” Juden cleared his throat as he reached up to adjust his tie. “Not one for small talk?” He tried.

Silence.

Juden sighed. This was going to be harder than he initially thought.

He leaned back, reaching into his coat. “Let’s cut to the chase.” He brought out a blue slip of paper. He slapped it down on the table between them. “The board has heard of your kinds ability to create almost any structure from the ground up, given the right materials, of course. So I have a proposition,” He said. “If you can get your workers to build this for us, materials included, we’ll pay you with enough currency that could keep your community sustained for a year, possibly even longer.”

The creature studied the blueprints intently.

Juden continued. “And, if you do agree to work with the board, we’ll pay you a 10% percent bonus that you’ll get before we start the whole operation.” He finished, allowing a small pinch of hope into his tone.

After a few moments of silence, the creature looked up from the paper and, to his dismay, pushed it towards him and shook its head. Juden frowned.

“I do not know what you take us for, Mr. Welsh,” It said in a low, gravelly voice. “But it is clear that you, and the rest of your ‘board’, solely rely on the public’s opinion of us.”

Suddenly, the creature planted its clawed hands on top of the table and leaned forward threateningly, almost towering over Juden. He leaned back and gulped nervously.

“Let me make some things clear to your feeble human mind,” It hissed. “One, I will not be addressed like how you do to your peers. I am the leader of my community, you do not talk to me like I’m someone to pity. Two, we are not as poor as you humans think. We are self-sufficient, we do not need your help.”

The leader leaned back, ignoring Juden’s sigh of relief and gestured back to the blueprints. “Three, do not underestimate us. I know very well what this is, and I refuse to let my people build such dangerous items.” It crossed its thin arms.

“It’s for self defense!” Juden defended, but he knew it was useless before he even opened his mouth.

The creature eyed him suspiciously. “Self defense?” It chuckled darkly. “We both know that’s a lie, human.”

“Please!” Juden blurted, surprising both the creature and himself. Other restaurant patrons looked at him in confusion. He glanced around before continuing, quieter. “Please, sir. I know we don’t have the best connections with your kind, but, I swear, it is for a good purpose. The other district threatened to attack us, and we both know that they have the weapons necessary to so. Well, I might add. And we have families to sustain, including my own. Don’t you have a family to get back to?”

He watched as the creature’s eyes widen slightly at the mention of its loved ones. The creature was quiet for a minute, expression unreadable.  
Finally, it said, “How much did you say you’ll pay us?”

“More than a year’s worth, sir. A little over two million.”

The creature looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing the blueprint and tucking it in a hidden pocket. It reached somewhere else hidden from view and handed Juden a card.

“Call me when you’re ready.”


End file.
